


Sweet Pup

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Dom George, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Moaning, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pet Play, Power Bottom, Power Bottom George, Punishment, Puppy Play, Raw Sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Sub Dream, dtao3, not really but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: George has some new ideas for the bedroom that involve him giving Dream exactly what he needs... but with a twist.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1070
Collections: MCYT





	Sweet Pup

George loves his boyfriend, he really does, but lately he wished they would just change things up in the bedroom. It’s not that they don’t have kinky sex, because they definitely do, but it’s just that Clay is always on top. George loves bottoming, but he’s always wanted to spice things up a little.

As Dream was slipping his tongue into George’s mouth and kissing him roughly, George lightly pushed him away.

“What’s wrong?” Dream asked, confused.

“I want to try something new,” George said as he was trying to catch his breath from the intense make out session.

“Yeah, sure whatever you want,” Clay said with a questioning look. “Why do you look nervous?”

“I want to top,” George blurted out. “Well, like… I don’t want to fuck you, I just want to be more dominant.”

Dream felt his face heat up at the thought of his boyfriend riding him and making him beg. “Sure,” the taller boy choked out.

George smiled, “use the safe word if it’s too much, yeah?”

The smaller boy began kissing at his boyfriends neck as he slowly flipped the position so that Dream was beneath him. While he began working at Dream’s mouth, George slowly guided Dream’s hands above Dream’s head and held them there with his own. In this new position, George started to grind his clothed erection against his boyfriend’s.

“Mhmmf,” Clay moaned against George’s lips as he tried to trust up for more friction.

“When did I give you permission,” George asked as he pulled away from the kiss to grind down harder against Dream, causing him to throw his head back. “I think you forgot your place, pup,” George said while roughly grabbing Dream’s hair. Dream looked up at George with lust blown eyes.

“If you want to act like a dog, then why don’t you show me how bad you want it,” George grinned as he took off his jeans and slipped off his boxers. He turned around and leaned over the coffee table. The sight had Dream speechless. George had his ass up as his oversized sweater drooped down to expose his erect nipples. As George slowly spread his legs, Dream was able to get a better angle of his boyfriend’s raw and gaping hole from their rough play this morning.

“Fuck,” Dream said as he bent down to kiss at his boyfriend’s ass while kneading it.

George smirked as he reached back to grab at Dream’s hair, “If you can’t make me cum from only your tongue, then you’re not getting off today.”

That was all Dream needed to hear as he began to slowly tease at George’s entrance with his tongue. He began by lightly kissing at the entrance, then he started to lap at the hole. George moaned as he pushed his ass back to try and signal to his boyfriend to stop teasing. As Dream slipped in his wet tongue, he could taste the strawberry lube they used this morning. Some of the lube and cum from the morning was starting to drip out of George and onto Dream’s chin and down his neck. As he started to push some of the spit gathering in his mouth into George, he could hear how lewd the noises became as he fucked George with his tongue. With each thrust and flick, an obscene squelch echoed in the room.

“Nnnggh, fuck Dream, mmhm, feels so good. Such a good boy, hmm.” The praise went straight to Dream’s dick, and he was now struggling with his own painful erection. He wanted to stroke it so bad, but he knew that George would get upset if he touched himself. Even so, Clay started to lightly hump the air, feeling the pleasure from the friction against his jeans. He started to lightly moan while he started to thrust his tongue harder. George tasted so fucking good and his hole was so soft from being fucked out. The velvety feeling against his tongue had him desperate for more, so he reached down to start palming at his straining dick as he lightly moaned. George had turned to look at why Dream was starting to moan more, and saw that his pup was touching himself. He roughly pulled Dream away, causing the American boy to whine.

“You’re trying to piss me off aren’t you,” George whispered into Dreams ear. The harsh line and breath tickling his ear sent shivers down Dream’s spine; he knew that George was going to punish him for disobeying his orders. “Dumb little pup can’t even do something as simple as make me cum without rutting the air like a dog.” George sneered. “Why don’t you take off all your clothes then.”

Dream began to slowly strip, starting with his tight white shirt, then he unzipped his jeans and slipped off his clothes. George watched intently as Dream’s hard cock sprung free.

“Sit down,” George commanded. Dream swallowed and obeyed as he sat on the couch.

George picked up the neatly tied present Dream had given him for their one year anniversary and undid the red ribbon. He bent down between Dream’s legs and began to tie the ribbon at the base of Dream’s cock and listened to his boyfriend whine.

“Wait, George, please… I’ll be good I promise,” Dream pleaded with breathy moans.

“I don’t think you will. Besides, I need to do this so you learn your lesson baby,” George said as he finished knotting the silky red ribbon. Dream looked so pretty like this — a light sheen of sweat covering his chest with slick that was dripping from his neck down, his cock twitching with the tightly wrapped ribbon, the head of his dick starting to turn a hue of violet from needing to cum — George stood back and admired his handiwork.

George looked up to Dream devilishly as he licked a long stripe along the base of Dream’s cock to the tip. “If you even dare cum, touch me, or touch yourself, I will leave you here for an hour tied up.” Dream whined as he bit his lip. “Are we clear?” Dream nodded.

“Hmpf—“ Dream let out as his boyfriend suddenly swallowed his length down. “Ughnnn, George, please slow down.”

George swirled his tongue as he took the length into his throat.

“George, please, holy shit, mmmgh fuck.” Dream moaned as he threw his head back and put a hand to his face. “I’m so close babe, fuck please let me cum, please baby,” Dream begged.

George swallowed around Dream’s thick cock, and before Dream could cum, George pulled off of his dick with an audible pop. Dream was thrusting up with frustration. “Fuckkkk.”

When Dream’s breathing started to steady again, George began to tease at his head while giving kittenish licks at the base of his cock. Dream was looking down at him, pleading with his eyes to let him cum. George smirked in return as he suddenly started to jerk off his boyfriend at a brutal pace. The sudden change of pace had Dream almost scream with pleasure. He was now holding onto the couch cushion with a vice grip while trusting into George’s hand.

“Ahhhh, fuck George, mmmmh, I’m so close, please, please.”

Just at the last second, George pulled off again. Dream’s eyes started to well up with frustration, “please, George, I need you so bad. I need you so fucking bad. I promise I won’t disobey you again. Please let me fuck you,” Dream cried out. George kissed at the tears that were running down Dream’s face as he untied the ribbon. Dream was panting at how desperate he was for his release.

“Took your punishment so well baby; now you can have your reward.” George climbed on top of his boyfriend. George grabbed Dream’s cock that was now leaking precum profusely and started teasing it at his entrance. In one swift motion, George sat down on Dream’s throbbing cock. They both moaned in unison at the pleasure. Dream immediately threw his hands up from the couch onto George’s hips, where he was gripping hard enough to bruise.

“Such a needy little pup,” George smirked as he set an agonizingly slow pace. He took in his entire cock, and just before Dream’s dick would pop out, he would sit back down on him with force. The pace had Dream whining underneath him with staggered breaths. George kept at this pace for five minutes before he too was getting desperate for more. Dream, now a whining mess, was desperately marking up George’s neck. George took in the entirety of his boyfriends huge dick and sat like that while pulling Dream away from his neck to slide his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. While George and Dream’s tongues fought for dominance, George started to slowly grind on Dream’s cock.

“Hmmghhh, feel so full, Dream,” George moaned as he started grinding in a circular motion. Like a puppy that just had it’s leash unhooked, Dream lost it and gave a hard thrust into his boyfriend as he slammed George down even further on his dick and held him there. George nearly screamed at how deep his boyfriend was in him now and at how Dream’s thick cock was now rubbing against his prostate.

George was trying to catch his breath from the surprise thrust. “So naughty. You wanna play like that? Well I’ll bite…” George smirked. He started riding his boyfriend at a brutal pace; he took his cock from the tip and slammed his ass to the base with each motion. Dream’s tongue was now lolling out of his mouth like a cute little puppy as he was panting.

“Let me cum inside you George, please, let me breed you, give you my pups,” Dream babbled, now completely lost in pleasure.

George stroked through his boyfriends hair while smiling at how undone he had made him. “Go ahead baby, fill me up with your hot cum.” At that, Dream started to thrust up into his boyfriend animalistically while tightly holding onto his hips. When he was about to cum, he held George in place as he released his hot seed into him.

“FUCK, George… fuck, nghnnn.”

As Dream was coating his walls with cum, George began to fuck Dream through his orgasm, causing the taller boy to whine with overstimulation. George could feel Dream still pulsing inside him as he let out more spurts of cum. George angled himself so that Dream’s cock was now hitting against his sweet spot. A few more thrusts and George came all over their stomachs. “Dream, feels so good. Want all your cum in me, fuck. Fill me with your pups,” George moaned as he milked Dream. Dream’s now softening cock gave a twitch at George’s dirty talk.

As they both regained their breath, Dream kissed George, “when did your mouth get so dirty.”

George laughed, “the day you stuck your dick in it,” George said as he kissed back. “Happy one year, baby.”

“Best anniversary gift I could have asked for.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream and George are both straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.
> 
> Thanks for supporting me! If you like the work I've been posting lately, you can subscribe to me and get updates whenever I post!


End file.
